vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120897-couple-of-questions
Content ---- You can set up the 2 step verification on your PC, but it's not as safe (unless you have it installed on a separate PC). Medics can dps quite effectively, and you won't be "expected" to heal. (but as a medic main, i love healing on my medic!) Boom boxes can be opened once a day. They contain a variety of stuff, from crafting components and all-but-useless potions to exclusive mounts. Yes, all characters get account benefits ... I think the hoverboard was a pre-order only thing, but I could be wrong (I pre-ordered so no idea what is available after launch) Engineer bots are a little better, but still pretty derpy. I don't play my engy very often at all. No, TapThat is not bannable (and amazing, get it) | |} ---- ---- It's Google Authenticator, you can probably just... google it. I remember some people saying there were issues with the PC version, tho. I don't use it, so I never paid enough attention to remember what they said. | |} ---- If you have a program that can do time based 2step authentication on your PC, yes. I believe winauth is capable of this on windows 8. However it wouldn't be "as safe" as having it on a seperate device. You don't HAVE to heal if you don't want to. Just open the boxes and it will give you random items ranging from booster potions to costume items. Yes they're account bonuses From what I can tell bot AI is better, but still needs some work. You will never be banned(and should never) for an Addon, as stated by Carbine themselves if they feel an addon is using an API or function not intended they will disable it themselves. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd be happy to make one for you. Maenie Mae is my weaponsmith, but Maelani Mae is my main, shoot me a whisper or mail on either one and I can whip it up for you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, that's why I suggested that a paying sub should be able to send the friend request (not the trial person) which would enable whispers, trades and mail between just those two players (or accounts, if they account friend). | |} ---- Yeah, it's a pitfall of free trials that we'll get inundated by gold spammers again, but it would stand to reason that, with the free trial system as it is, if someone's using a free trial and I intentionally want to send THEM something, or whisper THEM, I'm probably okay to be whispered back. However, if this system is going away soon for something more accessible, it might not be worth trying to install easements on the current system. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're welcome :D Not sure when the game's going on sale again though :( | |} ---- ---- Yes, all your characters can get it. It depends on whether you want the stuff that comes with it. It's two dyes, a hoverboard, a costume, and a title. I upgraded to get the stuff because I use it, but none of it's necessary. | |} ---- The Deluxe Edition comes with: Eldan Housing Dècor Item (Eldan Hologram) Hoverboard (Eldan Themed) Eldan Augmentation Costume Eldan Player Title (Sentinel of Nexus) Eldan Dye (Gold/Green) Here's the Costume, Hoverboard, and Decor Item: And here's the Dyes: Vanity items, but if you think they're worth the extra $15, then it's worth it. I did because I wanted the hoverboard and dyes :D | |} ---- ---- You can purchase the deluxe upgrade online https://shop.wildstar-online.com/product/deluxeUpgrade | |} ---- Not only that, but you should see it in a luminescent light it glows. Try that on the northern lights sky option in housing. | |} ---- ---- Last I looked it hovered around 10p... Someone who is currently able to logon might be able to give you a better number | |} ---- ---- ---- ----